The invention relates to a process for the pneumatic separation and sucking-in of broken thread ends from a thread winding body, and to an apparatus for carrying out the process.
An apparatus for the pneumatic separation and aspiration (sucking-in) of broken thread ends is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,813. This patent discloses an apparatus having a multiplicity of blow nozzles, disposed on a carrier in the peripheral direction of the thread winding body, which are directed toward the thread winding body at equal angles of inclination in relation to the longitudinal axis of said thread winding body. Above the spindle, bearing the thread winding body, there is a suction bell attached to a source of under pressure during the separation of the thread, which sucks-in the separated end of the thread. With such an apparatus, however, one will not be able relatively frequently to separate the broken end of the thread or suck it into the suction bell.